lightsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultramarine Sergeant
The Ultramarine Sergeant, also known as Sarge or Fenix Morden, was a prominent member of the Light Source. He participated in the Battle of Istanbul, and in the Liberation of the Underworld. During the latter battle, Sarge was killed by Chernabog. Appearance Standing at about 7 foot 5 inches in his blue ultramarines power armor, the Sarge was a tall and extremely powerful looking man. Outside of his armor one would be looking at an extremely muscular and large human easily capable of tearing another human or enemy apart. Even at the age of three hundred the Sarge looked only 30. His eye color was blue and he had a scar going from above his left eye down past his eye to about mid cheek, it being a "souvenir" from his days fighting the tyranids. Personality Sarge took everything with a militaristic approach and never truly spent his time having fun or what people would normally do. As a space marine he was incredibly by the book and a professional soldier. Every moment of the day is part of a schedule and upon it being finished it would start again and so forth. Seeing as he has seen his fare share of death and war, he was a fairly stoic individual who isnt afraid to look death in the eye and tell it that its coming with him. In his final moment, he prayed for forgiveness to the Emperor of Mankind due to dying and thus being unable to accomplish his mission. The Sarge was also unwilling to leave comrades and friends to die, willing to rush right into an army if it meant bringing them home. Origins The sarge and his men have fought through multiple campaigns including the tyranid invasion of macragge. They have served the imperium all throughout their life and have never once faultered in their missions. Having been through atleast a hundred years of combat, The sarge and his newest team have been sent for an uknown purpose to assist a mysterious warrior... Actions in the Light Source Relationships *'Haru Glory' The Sarge seemed uneasy about Haru's attempts at saving the world without a single casualty and was trying to get it into the kids head that war claims lives. Nevertheless, the Sarge still held no ultimate grudge with Haru and was happy he was one of the ones fighting with him at the end. *'Zab' The Sarge and Zab seemed to have respect for one another as their views on war were similar and both knew one another to be respectable combatants. Zab would even be allowed to take from the marine armory at his leisure when it came to experiments. *'Emperor of Mankind' A major motive behind Sarge joining, he along with every other space marine still loyal have sworn absolute loyalty to him. The Sarge revered the Emperor as a god and fought every battle with a zeal and fury he hoped would bring honor to the Emperor. *'Seighart' Upon being ordered into Seighart's service, the Sarge would follow Seighart's every order and treat him like a commanding officer. Weapons & Abilities Weapons *Bolt Pistol The bolt pistol is simply a large pistol wieldable by astartes (space marines) that fires a 75 caliber rocket propelled bullet filled with explosives. The bullet explodes upon contact with something solid or a split second after piercing flesh, blowing apart the torso or blasting off an arm. *Chain Sword The Chainsword is essentially a sword with powered teeth that run along the blade like that of a chainsaw. Most versions of the weapon make use of monomolecular-edged or otherwise razor sharp teeth. The weapon makes an angry buzzing sound as the teeth spin around, intensifying into a high pitched scream as they grind into armour. Military Training *Master Strategist *Accomplished Swordsman *Master Marksman Genetic Augmentations *Augmented Strength *Augmented Stamina *Augmented Speed/Reflexes *Augmented Durability *Enhanced Longevity Trivia *Sarge was the first and so far only member of either teams to be killed. *Sarge has killed approximately two thousand tyranid organisms *The Sarge doesn't like fighting underground or in the air *The longest Sarge has stayed awake was exactly 250 standard hours